Season Three Rewritten
by SongofThrones
Summary: What if Loras wasn't just the gay guy, but an actual player in the game of thrones? With the arrival of House Tyrell in King's Landing after the Battle of the Blackwater, Loras seeks to turn the prince Tommen Baratheon against the Queen Regent. The young knight must grow close to the boy, mixing friendship and politics in a dangerous time and place.
1. Season 3, Episode 1

Previously on Game of Thrones . . .

During the Battle of the Blackwater, Cersei sits on the Iron Throne with Tommen on her lap. She opens a small vial and offers it to her son. "I will keep you safe . . ." she promises him.

In a candlelit tent, Loras kneels beside the corpse of Renly Baratheon. His sister and Petyr Baelish are with him. "What do you desire most in this world?" Littlefinger asks.

"Revenge," Loras answers.

In the throne room, Loras marches in beside Tywin, having liberated the city, and find Cersei and Tommen.

"Valar Dohaeris"

It is dark in King's Landing as the open air dining room of the House Tyrell. Loras broods over the table, his hands gripping tightly on the back of a chair. Margaery is beside him, her back to the door. They hear footsteps approaching and glance at each other.

Margaery and Loras curtsy and bow respectively to welcome royalty. Enter King Joffrey Baratheon, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, and Prince Tommen Baratheon.

"Please, sit, sit," Joffrey insists. "I do apologize, my lady. Small Council meetings. At what point does it become treason to waste the king's time.

Margaery laughs and looks at her brother. He smirks.

"May I sit next to Ser Loras, mother?" The young prince is joyful, his vibrant eyes looking from the knight to Cersei. She is boring herself a glass of wine. With a smile, she responds, "Of course, my love."

They all take their seats. Joffrey at one end, Margaery by his side and his mother on the other. Loras is beside his sister and Tommen excitedly sits beside him at the other end of the table.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ser Loras," Tommen practically squeals. "Well, we sort of met during the Battle of the Blackwater. I was there when you arrived in the throne room. You were such a hero."

"I am simply a knight," Loras laughs. "I do my duty to the crown."

Cersei glares at them. Margaery watches her, a slight smirk curling her lips.

"That's a lovely gown, my lady." Joffrey has his eyes on his betrothed's exposed skin.

"Yes it suits you perfectly," Cersei adds. "But I imagine you might be rather cold." She sips her wine.

"The climate is a bit more forgiving back in Highgarden, your grace."

"Shall I have them bring you a shawl, my lady?" Joffrey asks. His face shows concern, a rare trait noticed by his mother.

Margaery takes his hand in hers. "I am touched by your concern, your grace. Luckily for us Tyrells our blood runs quite warm. Doesn't it, Loras?"

"Yes," he confirms, turning to Tommen. "Like Aemon the Dragon Knight, it is a sign of bravery."

"Loras, isn't the Queen's gown magnificent?" Margaery says. "The fabric, the embroidery, the metalwork. I've never seen anything like it."

"You might find a bit of armor quite useful once you become queen," Cersei replies. "Perhaps before. I'm sure Loras knows the benefit of living in another skin." The smile of the young knight falters. Cersei looks at Margaery. "Joffrey tells me you stooped your carriage at Flea Bottom on your way back from the Sept this morning." She sips her wine.

"Yes." Margaery looks at the flustered king, who is shocked at his mother's breach of confidence. "I paid a visit to an orphanage the High Septon told me about."

"Margaery does a great deal of work with the poor back in Highgarden," Loras tells Cersei. She smiles.

"The lowest among us are no different from the highest if you give them a chance and approach them with an open heart," Lady Tyrell preaches to the table.

"Look at Duncan the Tall," Loras tells Tommen. "He was a commoner who became Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. I'm sure your uncle Jaime could tell you the story once he returns."

"Could you?" Tommen pleads. "I haven't seen uncle Jaime in nearly half a year."

"Now is not story time, Tommen." Cersei snaps. "Eat your food."

"Another time then," Loras assures the boy.

"Lady Margaery," Cersei says, "I must warn of your travels in this city. An open heart is what you'll get in Flea Bottom if you're not careful, my dear. Not long ago, we were attacked by a mob there. We had a full complement of guards; they didn't stop them. The king barely escaped with his life." Her eyes are fixed on her eldest child.

"My mother's always had a pension for drama. Facts become less and less important as she grows . . . older." Cersei freezes while putting her cup to her lips, her eyes staring at Joffrey. "Our lives were never truly in danger."

"You're right of course," Cersei agrees. "You're your father's son. We can't all have a king's bravery." She drinks her wine.

Margaery and Loras glance at one another. The room is quiet but for Tommen cutting his food.

"Hunger turns men into beasts," Margaery notes. "I'm glad House Tyrell has been able to help in this regard. They tell me a hundred wagons arrive daily from the Reach. Wheat, barley, apples. We've had a blessed harvest and of course it's our duty to assist the capital in times of need."

"Your apples are the best," Tommen cheers. "Thank you." She smiles at him.

"Well," Joffrey says, "as Ser Loras said, Tommen, Lady Margaery has done this sort of . . . charitable work before. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Margaery blushes.

"I'm sure she does," Cersei sighs.

 **Let's pretend Dean Charles Chapman was always Tommen. Imagine he was 12 in Season 1 and is now 13. Please review if you're interested in this story rewriting the Ironborn in Season 4 and a bunch of things in Season 5.**


	2. Season 3, Episode 4

Previously on Game of Thrones . . .

We see Renly and Loras kiss passionately. Later, Margaery and Joffrey sit in his room. "I've considered making his . . . perversion punishable by death," the King says. Margaery is speechless for a moment, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"And Now His Watch is Ended"

In the Great Sept of Baelor, Loras and Tommen stand in front of a tomb. "This is where the ashes of Aemon the Dragonknight are kept," the Prince says with a smile on his face. "I pray that I might be half as brave as him. During the invasion of Dorne, Aemong dived in front of the Young Dragon and took an assassin's poisoned arrow. He returned to King's Landing to heal, but he went back once he recovered and defeated a Dornish champion to secure the occupation."

"You may know more than about the knights of Westeros than I do, Tommen." Loras put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But it's important to know that Aemon's example was not only of duty to the crown, but also to his own heart. His bravery and valor made him great, but I believe it was his love and goodness that makes him a legend."

"I thought the stories about him and Naerys were just . . . stories," Tommen says.

Loras lowers his voice and leans a bit closer. "We knights have our secrets. Aemon loved his sister, but couldn't stand her being married to their brother. Aegon the fourth was truly unworthy. A fat drunkard and whoremonger. The Dragonknight cried during their wedding, for Naerys loved him just as much.

"During a tournament, Aemon was banned from competing so the King could crown his mistress as the Queen of Love and Beauty." Loras smiles to himself. "Aemon disguised himself as the Knight of Tears and crowned Naerys with the honor."

"Those are songs for girls, Knight of Flowers," Joffrey scoffs as he leads Margaery nearby. "Just know, Tommen, that regardless of the Dragonknight's personal beliefs about Aegon the Unworthy, he was Kingsguard and he gave his life to protect his liege."

Joffrey walks away as Margaery shares a knowing look with her brother before following her betrothed. The King finds a particular tomb.

"Here it is," he cheers. "Rhaenyra Targaryen was murdered by her brother or, rather, his dragon. It ate her, while her son watched."

The boy king excitedly relates the darker tales of history, to Margaery's feigned interest. She soon convinces him to greet the crowd of smallfolk outside. As they walk towards the doors, Cersei watches on worriedly. Tommen and Loras watch with interest as well.

"I like how your sister has changed my brother," Tommen notes, an awed look in his eyes.

"And how's that?" Loras asks.

"He's nicer."

 **Please review, favorite, or follow to show your support if you are interest in more.**


End file.
